Where We Belong, Together
by Bazinga Inc
Summary: Empress Academy; where trolls, humans, and hybrids can learn in peace. Or do they? Isis and Katelyn are hybrids; humans with troll qualities. But there's a catch. 10 years ago, the Empress set a law that strictly sets boundaries between lowbloods and highbloods. But when a highblood reaches out to a few lowblood students, stuff happens. A lot of stuff happens.


It was just like every other day. And since it was just like every other day, today sucked. At least, it did so far. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, it would get better at some point. Ha! Yeah right. Isis walked into her first block class, Study Hall, and made sure to enter from the left door. If you were a lowblood like she was, it was a strict rule that if you strayed onto the wrong side of the cafeteria study hall, you'd get detention. Maybe even suspended. The girl walked to the very back table in the corner of the left side of the cafeteria, and sat at the usual Maroon Blood's table. Heh. Ironic. The school colors were Maroon and Gold, though those with Maroon and Yellow blood were treated like shit.  
You see, this school had a very strong policy that the highbloods and lowbloods cannot mingle, and if you were even caught on the wrong side of the room, or in the wrong place at the wrong time, you were instantly either beaten up by the highbloods, or pulled to the principal's office. This school was unlike any other. It was a school where trolls and humans learned together. But there was one quirk: the humans who attended that school were different from every average human. These high schoolers had troll blood. It was quite strange, and nobody is quite sure how it happened. Either way, they were stuck like that now, so it doesn't really matter anyway.  
Now, back to Isis. She truthfully was quite nice. She had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. All she really wanted in life was to be happy, but in this day and age, and at this school, that was near to impossible unless you were a highblood. Unluckily for Isis, she was the lowest of the lowbloods. Even the other lowbloods looked down on her.  
Now, since she was a maroon blood, she and the other gutterbloods, like the brown bloods, just sat around and made sure they didn't give any eye contact to the high bloods. Otherwise, trouble was ready to brew. Actually, the lowbloods were the only ones who got in trouble. A highblood could basically do whatever to whoever, whenever they wanted and not get in trouble at all.  
Isis looked up from her stack of History homework and looked towards the highblood kitchen. Well, actually it wasn't the highblood kitchen. It was open to all different bloods, but to get to it you had to go through the highblood's side of the cafe study hall, and that was basically suicide. The only things on the lowblood's side was salt and pepper, a microwave, and some vending machines. Yum yum. Every once in a while, Isis and a couple of her friends took the chance and went to get food in the kitchen. At the moment, some of the brown bloods were getting to their usual table. "Hey Katelyn!" Isis called to her friend. "Hey Isis, sup?" Katelyn asked her friend, handing her iPod to Kylie, another girl who sat at the brown blood table.  
The artistic one, Kylie, laughed at the song that Katelyn chose, and she continued drawing.  
"Yeah, sup Isis?" Kylie asked. Isis shrugged.  
"The usual. This school is a pile of crap, and I got a piece of toast thrown at me in homeroom.  
"It's true." Robbie interjected at the other end of the maroon table. The boy was also one of Isis and Katelyn's friends, and he was in the same caste as Isis. They both got treated like a couple of piles of shit... so were the brown and yellow bloods, but not to their extent. "The worst part was that there was jam on it, so now there's some strawberry stickiness in her hair."  
"Wow, that sucks some serious ass. Sorry to hear that... if it makes you feel better, I got stabbed with a pen in the knee in advisory..." Kate sighed. Isis just shrugged in response.  
"So, how was the family reunion?" Isis asked Katelyn. Katelyn shivered.  
"FUCKING TERRIBLE. First, my stupid highblood grandpa decided to get all up my ass, then all of my indigo cousins poured soup on me, and I wasn't allowed to shower until I got home. God, why does everyone hate me! Oh my god!"  
"...What kind of soup?" Robbie asked, earning a glare from Katelyn.  
"Anyway," Isis said with a sigh. "Yesterday I was walking to the store and I saw Dave and his brother."  
"Oh really, how were they?" Kylie asked as she drew in her notebook.  
"They were fine." She said. "I wish I were like them. At least they have normal human blood."  
"Ugh, I know, they're the only cousins that didn't get all up on my case. God. Why do they get to be normal? Stupid vomit blood."  
"I know right? Most of my cousins are normal, and the others are all purple bloods." Robbie cut into the conversation.  
"Well that's fine Robbie. My family's full o' mutants. But how are those purple bloods treatin' you?" Katelyn asked while picking up her pencil that she had just dropped onto the floor.  
"Well, they threw ice cream at me once. Stained my favorite pair of pants." Robbie stated, solving some equations. Katelyn held back a laugh, as did Isis.  
"Hehe... what's up with all the higbloods throwing food at us?" She laughed. They taller boy shrugged, and went back to his algebra homework.  
"Speaking of food," Kylie said, turning off the ipod. "I think I'm just about hungry enough to risk going to the kitchen."  
"A-are you serious, man?" Isis asked, putting her homework back in its respective folder.  
"Hey, we've got nothing to lose." She said. Katelyn laughed.  
"Hehe... if Kylie takes the plunge, I'll go with her."  
Robbie looked up from his homework. "You aren't serious, right?"  
The boy's words didn't get across, for the three teens were making their way out of the lowblood side. They could feel the highblood stares of rage, and the lowblood stares of surprise and pity.  
"You sure you can handle it?" Kylie the daredevil asked. Isis and Katelyn both nodded. Kylie was the first to step in the highblood territory. Some of the highbloods were already crumpling up paper.  
A piece of paper was thrown. Kylie held up a binder that she brought with her and used it as a shield, as she swiftly ran through.  
"Damn, I should have thought of that." Isis said. She grabbed Katelyn's wrist. "RUN, MORON!"  
They were pelted with paper and pencils, and they almost got tripped fifteen times. It was not fun at all. A lot of senior purple bloods laughed as they pelted the two poor lowbloods. They both glanced at their -former- childhood friend smirking from the royal blue table. Isis and Katelyn both gave her a disgusted glare as they almost leaped to the kitchen.  
"...Oh god." Isis said quickly. This was the second time she ever did this, and she regretted it the first time... At least this time if anybody had decided to come in close contact with her, she had her trusty mechanical pencil to act as a weapon.  
"So, we made it." Kylie sighed with relief. "That was kinda fun-"  
"LIES." Isis and Katelyn exclaimed at the same time.  
Kylie just laughed and dug a small amount of cash out of their pockets.  
Lowbloods didn't get much money, so they just used what they had. "Hey Isis, want me to buy you something from the dollar bucket?"  
"We can share some cookies, I guess." She replied. Isis didn't want to take any of her money, but she went without breakfast that morning. She was pretty hungry.  
"I'll just buy my own food I guess." Kate sighed, making herself a coffee.  
"I guess I could break for a juice..." Isis said, counting the amount of money she had. "Or I could just get some free water..."  
"ISIS." Katelyn said, only slightly angrily. "You can't live off of free water and cookies. That's all you've had every day for the past two weeks."  
Kylie nodded in agreement, picking up a container of tater tots.  
"Tell you what, Isis. I have enough cash to buy you a nice, hearty breakfast. Alright? What do you want."  
This was exactly what Isis was talking about. She didn't want Katelyn or Kylie's money. Sure, they were a bit wealthier, but they should take care of themselves.  
"Kate, buy your own food."  
"Is-"  
"No." Isis cut Kylie off before she could even say anything. "I'm not taking any of your money. Besides, if I drink enough water, it'll fill my stomach up so I won't be hungry!" She smiled, grabbing three cups from the stack and filling them up. "I can wait until tonight to eat."  
"If I may ask," Katelyn said, walking over with her cup of coffee. "Why three cups?"  
"Well, I figured that Robbie and Tavros might want some, too..."  
"Sometimes I think you're too nice for your own good." Kylie said, getting ready to pay.  
"I'm not that nice." Isis frowned. "I'm only polite to people who deserve kindness."  
"Yeah, well good luck carrying all of those cups while running." Kylie said, grabbing a bag of chocolate chip cookies from the one dollar bin. After they paid, the girls got ready to run back. The key words being got ready. Before they could take more than two steps, one of the highblood trolls sauntered up to them. Isis recognized him from one of her classes. He was a freshman, just like them. Gamzee Makara.  
The girls immediately averted their eyes, because they weren't exactly sure if he was one of the stuck up highbloods or not. "Hey. What're you doing on this side of the cafeteria?" He asked Isis in particular. He was quite lanky, and he bent forward to look her in the eyes. He was uncomfortably close, and Isis unintentionally took a step back.  
"I was just getting something to drink for someone." She answered quietly, looking to her friends for help. The two shrugged.  
"Who are you getting it for?" He asked curiously.  
"M-my friend Tavros Nitram... He's in a wheelchair, so he can't make it up here..." She answered.  
Gamzee sighed. "You aren't going to make it across this half, carrying that many cups." He said. His voice was raspy, and he was wearing white face makeup. It was actually pretty cool looking. Isis knew this. She knew it very well. But, that's no reason not to at least try. Before she could reply to the clown, two of the cups were lifted from her hands.  
"W-what are you doing?" She asked, mystified. She slightly expected him to take the covers off and dump the ice cold water on her head.  
"I'm helping you." Gamzee said, walking in the direction of the lowblood side, earning a multitude of angry glares and slightly fearful looks from the other highbloods. "It's not like you could do it alone. Plus, Tavbro is my motherfucking best friend."  
Isis and her friends exchanged surprised looks, but decided not to question the obvious druggie. They just quietly followed him back to the lowblood side of the cafeteria. The tall highblood put the two cups of water on the table, and plopped down into the seat next to the one Isis had been sitting in earlier. By now, a couple of the other maroon bloods were there, and they all exchanged terrified looks before going on with their business. Tavros was also there, sitting in his wheelchair at the brown blood table.  
"Here you go, Tav." Isis said, placing the cup of water down on the table. "I thought you might be thirsty."  
"Oh, uh..." He said, looking between her and the newly seated Gamzee questioningly. "Thanks, I guess..." Isis nodded and sat back down in her seat which was once again uncomfortably close to the highblood. "Uh. So, Gamzee, what are you doing over here? They're going to make fun of you again. You should go."  
"Naw, man." Gamzee laughed. "I don't really care."  
"I don't mean to intrude... but... won't you get in trouble?" Kate asked hesitantly, making sure not to make eye contact. She'd gotten beaten up before by a highblood, and she sure didn't want that to happen again.  
"Again, I don't think anything bad will happen to me. I came over here, sis." Gamzee replied, hitting Katelyn softly with the back of his hand on her chin so she could look him in the eyes. She had a small twinge of terror on her face, but it softened.  
Kylie nudged Katelyn in the side. "This is a first..." She muttered.  
"Would you please KEEP it the FUCK down?" A high pitched, yet slightly terrifying voice said from across the maroon table.  
Ah, Karkat Vantas. The one, the only, LOUD MOUTHED BOAR. Well, at least, that's what Katelyn called him. The girl really didn't like him, or his language.  
"I think you should be the one keeping it down, Vantas." Katelyn said calmly, earning a glare from the small boy. He just snarled at her before going back to... whatever he was doing.  
"Ooh! What are you drawing, best friend?" Gamzee asked the pale and puny troll. Karkat just covered his paper with his arms. Isis and her friends exchanged a glance before Isis ripped the paper from his grasp and sitting back in her seat before he could punch her.  
"Give that back, bitch!" He yelled at her, jumping up. His face started to grow red.  
"No, I think I'll look at this. " She said, studying the drawing. It was actually pretty good. "Is this supposed to be Terezi?"  
"No!"  
"Aw! Karkat has a crush!" Katelyn exclaimed with a smile. "Let me see!" Isis handed the paper over and Katelyn and Kylie examined it. "This is a pretty good drawing."  
"Give it back, NOW." Karkat yelled.  
"Woah, calm down!" Gamzee said to his friend.  
"Give it back to him already." Robbie said from across the table. "I'm tired of you all yelling while I'm trying to read."  
"Fine, sorry Robbie." Katelyn said, handing the drawing back to the angry Karkat. Karkat angrily shoved the paper back into his backpack and started brooding. "So... Robbie, got any cheese?"  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, I ONLY HAD CHEESE ONCE!" Robbie yelled dramatically. Isis and Katelyn laughed.  
"That's exactly what you wrote in my eighth grade yearbook!" Isis said through her laughter. As the two laughed, Isis momentarily felt Kylie kick her chair. "What?"  
Kylie didn't respond, just gestured with her hand in the direction of the highblood side of the study hall. Isis looked over to see a tall guy, who was a junior from her German class, walking over towards them.  
"Who is that?" Robbie asked Isis, who had widened eyes and was now frantically trying to seem invisible.  
"Tickles." Isis replied quietly. His real name was Josh-something. He was the biggest creeper ever. Once in German class, he took her sweatshirt strap and started chewing on it. Then afterwards, he started tickling her knee while saying "tickle tickle tickle~!". Now, the poor girl was completely creeped out by the highblood, and tried as hard as she could to avoid him. They called him Tickles, because... well they didn't really know why.  
"Yo! What's up, motherfucker!" Gamzee called to Tickles. Isis looked between them. Were they friends?  
"Gamzee, what are you doing over here?" Tickles asked with a frown, plopping down into the chair on the other side of Isis.  
"Just hanging out with my motherfucking miraculous new friends, man." Gamzee answered, gesturing to the people and trolls sitting around him.  
"Well, come back to our table. We've got something to show you." He said. Isis slightly looked up, and Tickles wiggled his eyebrows at her, while playing with his black lip ring. She immediately turned back to her ipod and continued to play Bejeweled.  
"Okay." Gamzee sighed, standing up. "I'll see you motherfuckers later." He said to the surrounding people.  
Isis was amazed that the highblood even said that they were friends. That was REALLY something... considering that she'd gotten spared from getting pelted by one of them. How did the clown troll get along with this creepy ass kid? It was really a problem that she was forced to be partners with him in her class.  
"That was interesting." Katelyn said flatly. "But I know one thing for sure."  
"And what's that?" Kylie asked her brown blooded companion. Katelyn shrunk in her chair a bit.  
"I am never ever going back to that atrocity that is an excuse for a cafeteria ever again. Ever."  
"Amen to that." Isis interjected from her table, sipping almost elegantly from her... free water. She was still very confuzzled about the clown boy coming over. He had even put his arm around her for a moment, and she was kind of...embarrassed about it. She felt her face get hot.  
Katelyn turned around and saw the maroon blush spread across her face. She was hiding it fairly well with her flat facial expression, but the brown blood deciphered it.  
"Ohohoh... hehe." Katelyn laughed teasingly, nudging Isis in the back with her pencil. The dark haired girl turned around with a confused look on her face.  
"What?" Isis asked, drinking some more of her water.  
"You like him!" Katelyn teased her best friend with a loud whisper. Isis scrunched up her face, disgusted with her friend.  
"I'm maroon, he's indigo. Not happening." Isis shrugged, sipping at her water again. Katelyn had one of those grinch smirks growing on her face and she wiggled her eyebrows Isis.  
Robbie sighed, shifting in his chair.  
"Today will be interesting. Interesting indeed."****

~END OF CHAPTER~  
A/N: Hey, this is DinRose, the one who owns the 'Katelyn' OC. Yes, this is a two author story. This story is based off of a dream that I had, and I swear, it is going to be amazing. You just WATCH.  
If you want a clarification as to what it's about, basically, this takes place in the USA in the future. Way future. Where 'Humans/Normies', 'Troll/Human' Hybrids and 'Regular Trolls' can go to school together. Although, things have gotten...well... violent in the past years. The 'Empress' made it so the world is segregated by blood color. Same goes for the school. So yeah, this will get violent later. It's pretty much a romance/angst/comedy story, so I guess there's a little bit for everyone.  
And just so you know, if you guys have a favorite troll and they don't get the spotlight just yet, please, let me know, and we will definitely work them in for the following chapter.  
Again, this is wacky since it's based off of a dream, so PLEASE bear with me here. Thanks, and please review! -DinRose

A/N: Hey it's Isis Cariedo! No, that is not my real last name. Anyway, if you hadn't guessed yet, I am the second writer and I own the 'Isis' OC. Me and DinRose work pretty closely together on this piece, so neither one of us deserves all the credit. This is our first story that we are posting, but trust me, there will be MANY more! So, I tend to do a lot of the funnier parts, because that's my strong suit. DinRose does a lot of the feely parts.  
We will do our best to update this as regularly as possible. We work through google docs, and sometimes the internet doesn't feel like cooperating with our schedule :P but this will definitely be updated soon. I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks for reading, and please review! :o) -Isis Carriedo


End file.
